moominfandomcom-20200213-history
Moomin (1969 TV series)
Fuji TV ARD BBC |first_aired=October 5 1969 |last_aired=December 27 1970 |num_episodes=65 }} is a Japanese anime series broadcast on the Fuji Television Network of Japan between 1969-1970. The series is based upon the Moomin books by Finnish author Tove Jansson. A sequal series was later released entitled "Shin Muumin" (meaning "New Moomin"). Jansson didn't particularly like this adaptation of her works, considering it too different from her books. The series was never translated into English, but the series inspired the later anime television series Moomin, released in the early 1990s, which was translated into English. Summary This series is the 1969 version of Moomin. It is only called, "Moomin" in Japan, and is called the first half as "Tokyo Movie version" and the latter half as "Mushi pro version". Especially, Hisashi Inoue, the novelist and dramatist who won many prizes, has participated as a scriptwriter in the first half. Tokyo Movie that undertook the production of this at first drew the eye of Moomin greatly according to liking of a Japanese children, and drew him lovely. The character of Moomin also differs from an original. He was a naughty ordinary boy who occasionally did fight or was a little sly. Moreover, since the car etc. appeared in everyday life ordinarily, Tove Jansson, the original author, got angry, saying "my Moomin is No car, No fight, and No money" (At that time, Hayao Miyazaki who had participated in this work as an animator opposed it, and made the tank appear in the work). Although the reputation as animation for the boys in whom elements of an adventure and a comedy, etc. were incorporated was very high, it was too different from the original too much. In addition, there was not a name with the original, and the heroine called only a young lady of Snork" was named non-non". In addition, the heroine who didn’t have any name in the original and was called only "The Snork Maiden") was named "Non-non". It was the name which the first director took from a wife's pet name. However, she was renamed "フローレン, Fraulen" which parodied the word "Fräulein" to mean "young lady" in later "Delightful Moomin Family" because the author disliked her name being audible as "non, non (no, no)". As a result, Tokyo Movie had the contract canceled, and the character design had been changed by her complaint. Mushi pro version which took over this work had a lot of literary episode in which a mysterious story, a scary story, an absurd story, a myth story or a tragedy, etc. were included. Still, her consent is not obtained, and the program has ended. List of Moomin episodes DVD release This series has not been released on DVD. Since it is difficult to obtain permission from the author side and two or more copyright holder exist, it is said that it is difficult to make this DVD. VHS and LD release This series was released on VHS and LD in Japan, but they are discontinuations now. ;LD :Vol.1-7 (episode 1-26) ;VHS :"The volume of love" (episode 37, 49) :"The volume of dream" (episode 34, 64) See also * New Moomin External links * Category:World Masterpiece Theater series Category:Anime series Category:Moomin series Category:anime of the 1960s Category:Television programs based on children's books ja:ムーミン (アニメ)